Cita a ciegas
by Maria twilighter
Summary: One Shot Edward tiene una cita a ciegas con Tanya pero la confunde con otra chica...¿Qué hará al darse cuenta de la verdad?


**CITA A CIEGAS**

* * *

Edward POV

¿En qué momento se me había ocurrido hacerle caso a la enana de mi hermana para quedar con una completa desconocida a una cita a ciegas? Lo único que sabía de ella era que se llamaba Tanya y que era maestra de infantil. No debía ser mala chica pero ni siquiera la había visto en foto. Ella si me había visto a mí, según dijo para reconocerme el día de la cita y cerciorarse de era realmente yo.

Fui al restaurante en el cual habíamos quedado a la hora acordada, pero allí no se veía rastro de ninguna chica joven y guapa que me estuviese esperando.

Decidí sentarme en una mesa vacía al fondo del restaurante, desde donde se podía observar la puerta para ver si ella llegaba. Miraba el reloj cada 5 minutos, pero por la puerta solo se veían entrar a personas mayores y a alguna que otra pareja de adolescente con las hormonas revueltas.

Calculaba que llevaba ya más de media hora esperándola cuando vi entrar por la puerta del restaurante a la chica hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida. Me levanté del asiento en el que estaba y me acerqué rápidamente para recibirla. Tenía el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta baja, sus ojos eran de un tono achocolatado y tenía una sonrisa amigable en el rostro. Debía ser Tanya porque ella me había dicho que era la más linda de todas, y aunque eso me había resultado un poco egocéntrico, ahora que la tenía enfrente sabía que era cierto.

-Hola -Le dije -Llevaba esperándote un rato, pero no importa el retraso. Eres más linda de lo que pensé.

-¿Eh...? ¿Qué? -Me preguntó confusa y sonrojada con una dulce voz como de campanillas -Creo qué te...

-Vamos a la mesa- La interrumpí pasando mi mano por su espalda para que se moviera -He tenido mucha suerte, pensé que serías alguna loca- Me reí.

Una vez allí pedí una copa de vino para mí y para ella simplemente un vaso de agua. Por internet no había parecido que fuera tan tímida, era extraño. Cada vez que me miraba se mordía el labio como si estuviera nerviosa ¿De verdad pensaba que yo era un pervertido? Nunca le haría daño a ninguna mujer, y menos a un ángel como ella.

-Oye...Lo siento pero...¿Quién eres?- Me preguntó con una dulce sonrisa recorriendo su rostro.

-Soy Edward Cullen ¿No viste las fotos que te mandé? Supongo que estás asustada pero...te aseguro que no soy ningún pervertido como tu temías.

Iba a decir algo pero el camarero llegó con nuestras bebidas y la interrumpió.

-¿Qué quieren de tomar?- Preguntó el camarero mirándonos con desgana.

-Yo quiero espagueti con setas- Le pedí amablemente -¿Y tú?

-Bueno...la verdad es que estoy hambrienta y no tengo prisa...lo mismo, por favor.

El camarero asintió y lo apuntó todo en una pequeña libreta. Después volvió a desaparecer con un simple "en seguida". Yo no le presté atención al chico, simplemente miraba a Tanya admirado. Si que era linda. Ahora me alegraba de haberle hecho caso a Alice.

-Bueno Tanya, ¿Te gustan los niños, verdad? Digo, para tener que soportarlos en la escuela...deben de gustarte mucho- Dije para tratar de romper el hielo entre nosotros.

-Disculpa, debo ir un momento al baño- Dijo mirándome completamente sonrojada y un poco apenada. Se levantó y casi corrió hasta llegar a los baños ¿Había dicho algo que le sentara mal? A lo mejor no le gustaba hablar de su trabajo.

-Maldita sea- Gruñí cubriéndome el rostro con las manos. Para una chica linda y simpática que me encontraba, la espantaba en la primera cita -Soy un idiota.

Mientras la esperaba en el restaurante empezó a sonar una canción marchosa, pero no reconocí el nombre. Por fin salió del baño y volvió a sentarse en frente de mí.

-Sí, me gustan los niños ¿Y a ti?- Me preguntó volviendo a morderse el labio, ese gesto que en ella se veía tan extremadamente sexy.

-Eh...sí- Dije cuando dejé de mirar sus labios y me acordé de volver a respirar -Pero te admiro por poder soportar a tantos en la clase...

-No son muy malos- Bromeó ella.

Seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que el camarero regresó con nuestros platos y empecemos a comer. Aunque pareciera extraño esa chica cada vez me gustaba más. Además de ser linda era agradable conversar con ella, tal como había pensado en un principio.

Escuché un grito ahogado desde la puerta del restaurante, y vi a una chica rubia que me miraba hecha una furia ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Yo no la conocía de nada, al menos que yo supiera... Tanya también se giró a mirar a ver que era lo que había captado mi atención.

-¡Eres un cerdo!- Me gritó la chica rubia acercándose hasta donde yo estaba y dándome una bofetada -¿Quedas conmigo y te pones a comer con la primera zorra que te encuentras?

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Yo no te conozco de nada!

-¿Ah, no? ¡Soy la chica con la que has estado hablando durante semanas, imbécil!

-¿Tanya?- Pregunté pasando la vista de una chica a otra ¿Entonces quién era la morena con la que estaba comiendo tan a gusto?

La otra chica me miró con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, completamente apenada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Yo le devolví la mirada enfurecido, había sido un completo idiota por hacerle caso a una farsante.

-Lo siento- Dijo con la voz rota saliendo a correr y huyendo de mi mirada de furia.

-No vuelvas a llamarme nunca ¿De acuerdo? ¡Lo nuestro se acaba aquí!- Chilló Tanya dirigiéndose hasta la puerta con una expresión que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Tampoco es que me importara mucho, ella se veía que era la típica niña de papa que consigue lo que quiere...En cambio la morena de ojos chocolates... ¡Basta! Era una farsante...y no la vería nunca más.

Dejé dinero de sobra al lado de mi plato para que el camarero lo recogiera y me dirigí hacía fuera del restaurante con frustración. Subí a mi volvo plateado y conduje directo hasta mi casa. Sin duda era la última vez que le hacía caso a Alice ¡Todo por su estúpida manía de querer que yo encontrara pareja...!

Cuando llegué a mi casa no reparé en saludar ni a mis padres, ni a mi hermana, ni a mi cuñado. Simplemente me encerré en mi cuarto y puse música en el reproductor de CD. Debussy siempre me relajaba, pero no pude evitar pensar en que hubiera pasado si esa chica realmente hubiera sido Tanya...Desde el principio había sabido que era imposible que la chica fuera tan perfecta...

En los días siguientes Alice me hizo interrogatorios de todo tipo, y al final terminé contándole la verdad. Me prometió encontrar a la chica de ojos achocolatados, y sabía que cumpliría su palabra. Pero no tenía ni idea de qué forma...

Varias semanas después del incidente parecía que a Alice se le había olvidado su promesa, pero me sorprendí a mi mismo de dudar de mi hermana, que nunca fallaba en nada.

-¡Eddie!- Me gritó Alice mientras yo tocaba el piano, desconcentrándome completamente.

-¿Qué quieres enana?- Le pregunté mirándola serio.

-Ya encontré a tu chica misteriosa...y la voy a ayudar a cumplir su sueño, bueno más bien Jasper que es el que trabaja en la editorial que va a publicar su libro. La cosa es que me cae bien ¿Sabes? Seremos grandes amigas ¿Y sabes lo más sorprendente? ¡Es prima de Emmett! El novio de mi cuñada Rose. Había venido a Forks para visitar a su primo cuando se cruzó contigo... ¡Ah, y es soltera! Tienes suerte, porque es muy guapa.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar tan rápido y sin respirar?- Bromeé. La verdad es que me había alegrado el día con esa noticia.

-Se llama Isabella Swan, pero prefiere que le digan Bella -Dijo ignorando mi comentario.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta, y automáticamente supimos que era ella.

-¡Bien, Jasper vendrá en una hora! Mientras yo estaré arriba viendo algunas revistas de moda...suerte ¡Hacéis una bonita pareja!

-Gracias enana.

-Me debes un porche amarillo- Dijo sacándome la lengua y subiendo por las escaleras hasta perderse de mi vista.

Fui a abrir la puerta y me la encontré con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Miraba al suelo por lo que no se dio cuenta de que era yo.

-¿Está Alice Brandon aquí?- Preguntó sin mirarme a la cara. Cuando por fin lo hizo vi el reconocimiento aparecer por sus ojos -Creo que me he equivocado de casa...lo siento...- Susurró dándose la vuelta y a punto de echar a correr. Pero yo fui más rápido y la agarré del brazo para impedírselo.

-Es Alice Cullen- Le aclaré fingiendo estar enfadado-¿Y tú? Está claro que no eres Tanya...

-Lo siento- Me dijo con sinceridad -Yo no quería causarte problemas con la chica...es solo qué...

Le hice un gesto para que entrara en casa, y ella asintió obedeciéndome. Cerré la puerta a su paso y la seguí por detrás. Se paró al lado de las escaleras, y sin girarse a mirarme continuó con su explicación.

-Ningún hombre me había mirado así nunca...pensé en decirte la verdad pero al ver que ella no llegaba pensé que podía hacerme tu amiga y después...te contaría mi verdadero nombre. En realidad no soy maestra, quiero ser escritora y se suponía que Alice me iba a ayudar, pero veo que mintió.

-No te mintió, su novio trabaja en una editorial y publicará tu libro...y a propósito, esa chica y yo no tenemos nada que ver. Era una cita por internet que terminó en desastre.

-Y todo por mi culpa. Lo siento de veras - Por fin se atrevió a mirarme y se veía completamente apenada -Yo no pretendía...

Me acerqué a ella y puse un dedo sobre su labio para que se callara.

-Mi cita a ciegas terminó mejor de lo que esperaba. Descubrí que Tanya no es mi tipo para nada...y encontré a alguien mejor.

Sentí que estaba temblando antes de estampar mis labios contra los suyos de forma dulce y suave. Desde que la había visto en la puerta del restaurante había soñado con hacer eso.

-Eres tan linda- Susurré al separarnos -¿Te gustaría ser mi...?- No quería que se asustara por lo que cambié la frase. Seguramente ella pensaría que era muy rápido que quisiera ser su novio si a penas me había enterado de su nombre -¿Quieres que seamos amigos? El tiempo dirá lo siguiente.

-Me encantaría ser tu amiga, gracias por no enfadarte- Dijo hipnotizándome con sus ojos achocolatados. Tuve que acordarme de respirar, y me alegré al ver que a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

2 años más tarde.

Bella ya era una escritora famosa mundialmente gracias a su adorable imaginación y a la bondad de Jasper al haberle plantado cara a su jefe para publicar el libro de Bella. Afortunadamente "El asesino enamorado" fue todo un éxito, y nadie se arrepintió de haber ayudado a mi ángel.

Le había pedido que fuera mi novia dos meses después de conocernos, y ella había aceptado. Además se había mudado a Forks haciéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Ahora había llegado el momento de convertirla en mi esposa. Mis padres se habían ido de viaje al Caribe gracias a Alice, que les había regalado los billetes. Y ella se había ido con su nuevo porche amarillo a la casa de Jasper, para darme intimidad.

Cuando Bella entró a casa miró sorprendida todo, ya que me había encargado de poner pétalos de rosa por todas partes.

-Es precioso Edward, gracias- Me dijo dándome un dulce beso en los labios al cual correspondí gustoso.

Le indiqué que se sentara en la mesa y serví la cena, espagueti con setas, lo mismo que pedimos en la cita por error que habíamos tenido.

-Te has acordado - Rió recordando ese día ella también.

A pesar de que esa fue la mejor cena de mi vida estaba completamente nervioso ¿Y si me rechazada porque aun no estaba preparada para casarse? Alice había pronosticado que todo saldría bien y confiaba en mi hermana más que en nadie, pero los nervios no se me quitaban.

-Bella...quiero decirte algo -Dije con la mano en mi bolsillo tocando el anillo y preparándome para ponerme de rodillas.

Ella esperó pacientemente a que continuara.

-Isabella Swan...Nos conocimos en una cita a ciegas y me enamoraste completamente ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?

-¡Claro que sí, Edward!- Me respondió con sus ojos empañados en lágrimas -¡Te amo tanto!

La besé con pasión demostrándole con eso que yo también la amaba con toda mi alma.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado este one-shot :)**


End file.
